Goody Two Shoes
by professional-geek
Summary: Agents Bering and Wells visit Boston to track down an artifact and run into Detective Rizzoli and Dr. Isles. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Goody Two Shoes – an R&I / Warehouse 13 cross-over

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Rizzoli and Isles or Bering and Wells. If I did, there would be two awesome lesbian couples on TV and they'd have MUCH more fun.

Chapter 1 – Univille, SD

Agent Myka Bering stretched and yawned underneath her warm down comforter. Leena's B&B wasn't exactly cozy during the South Dakota winter months and she loathed getting up. As she begrudgingly arose and headed for the shower she smiled remembering the previous week where she had voiced her displeasure about her cold bed. Helena had looked at her with those hooded dark eyes, quirked a knowing smile and said "Why darling you merely need to find suitable company to join you in your boudoir."

While Pete immediately jumped in with "Yeah Myks, the horizontal bop will raise your temperature for sure.", Myka and the writer maintained eye contact for perhaps a heartbeat too long.

Artie hadn't even looked up from his notes "Enough with the hip gyrations Pete and I've heard that an electric blanket works wonders," he said before beginning the week's debrief.

With a slow wink, HG had turned away from Myka and focused her attention on Artie.

"Helena G Wells you are something else," Myka murmured to herself as the hot water hit her shoulders.

Breakfast at the B&B was the usual crazy affair Helena had come to expect from her Warehouse family. She leaned back with her cup of English tea and enjoyed the camaraderie. Pete and Claudia were arguing over the merits (or lack thereof) of some computer game while Pete stuffed pastries into his mouth like a future Nathan's hotdog eating contestant. She had been horrified when Pete had introduced her to the "sport" over the July 4th holiday. "I simply cannot believe this is considered entertainment," she had said while Pete gleefully shouted his approval at the television screen.

The stairs creaked announcing the arrival of the only member of the team not at the table. Myka's long frame entered the kitchen. She wore her trademark suit and an emerald blouse that complimented the green of her eyes.

From her vantage point at the table, HG Wells watched her stride across the floor toward the coffee pot. She lazily ran her eyes over the agent's body secure in the knowledge that Myka was oblivious. As the younger woman turned to face the team, steaming mug of coffee held between her hands, Helena dropped her eyes to her own cup. "She truly has no idea how incredibly beautiful she is." she thought wistfully.

On the other side of the room Leena nodded her head almost imperceivably. She had been studying Myka and HG since the older woman had been reinstated. Whenever the writer flirted with the younger agent her aura became distressed changing colours rapidly but when Leena had come upon them sitting quietly in the library reading, their auras had become the same colour and started intertwining. That they had some deep connection was without question but she worried that Helena's passion and intensity would serve only to push Myka away. For now at least it appeared that the older woman had no plans to change the status quo.

"Alright team," Artie announced as the last of the breakfast items had been cleared from the table, "it seems we have a strange little artifact in the Boston area."

"Oooh ooh, me, pick me," Pete said immediately, waving his hand enthusiastically in the air, "New England Patriots, college ladies, I'm IN."

Artie peered at him over his glasses. "No, not you this time Pete. This one's for Myka and HG."

HG raised an eyebrow in surprise. She hadn't expected Artie to send her on a mission with Myka. Maybe he was beginning to accept her.

"Oh man," Pete grumbled.

"Dude, that means you get to hang out with the Claudster while she kicks your ass on the PlayStation," Claudia said happily.

"Oh you and who's army?" Pete replied, "Dibs on the controller that vibrates."

Artie cleared his throat and the two stopped talking.

"This artifact mission lends itself to Agent Wells given that it is Mary Mallon's wooden spoon," he continued.

"Typhoid Mary," Helena offered, "how very interesting. I have of course been inoculated against Typhoid Fever hence the reason Artie has chosen me for this particular mission. Am I correct Arthur?"

Artie nodded. "I'd hardly say you're completely in the clear," he said "but given no one else on the team has had the vaccination…" he shrugged, "As an added complication, local law enforcement and the medical examiner's office are already involved. I've included their information in your notes." He handed each woman a folder. "There have only been a couple of cases but the concern is that this will get out of hand. We believe the more victims that get infected the worse the strain of typhoid."

"Your flights leave this afternoon," he finished as he left the room to return to the Warehouse.

"Enjoy Boston ladies," Pete said, "Bring me back a New England Patriots shirt please Mykaroonie?"

Myka rolled her eyes at Pete as he and Claudia left the kitchen.

"He really is quite irrepressible" Helena noted, "Are you ready for our little jaunt to New England?"

Myka nodded. "I'd like to review the profiles of the lead Detective and ME before we leave. Local police involvement can be problematic."

The two women sat close together and read over the notes Artie had provided. "Detective Jane Rizzoli," Myka read. "and Doctor Maura Isles," continued HG, "Women in positions of power, I approve."

Myka realized that Helena was flirting with her again and she became all too aware of the other agent's scent and the soft but strong leg pressed up against her own.

"L-like us," she responded trying desperately to hold on to her composure.

"Well, not exactly like us darling," Helena flashed a dazzling smile at Myka while gently squeezing her thigh. The younger agent found her entire attention focused on the writer's touch and she swallowed nervously.

HG removed her hand, perhaps sensing Myka's confusion and discomfort. "Let's get packed, shall we?" she said and the two made their way back upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Goody Two Shoes – an R&I / Warehouse 13 cross-over

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Rizzoli and Isles or Bering and Wells. If I did, there would be two awesome lesbian couples on TV and they'd have MUCH more fun.

Chapter 2 – Boston, MA

It had only been a couple of days since Detective Rizzoli and Dr. Maura Isles had been called to what on the surface had seemed a simple homicide. The victim had been shot and Maura had quickly determined that the cause of death had been a gunshot wound. However, during the autopsy Maura had noticed something, something that had worried her enough to order some extra blood tests.

"What do you mean the vic had typhoid fever?" Jane stated as she viewed the corpse with worry and unconsciously took a few steps backwards. "Is it contagious?"

"As far as I know it shouldn't be since it's transmitted by the ingestion of food or water contaminated with the feces of an infected person," Maura replied, "Can you follow up to see if he had been overseas recently, specifically in Africa or Asia?"

"Sure Maur, that shouldn't be too difficult."

Jane's phone rang as she turned to leave the morgue. "Rizzoli," she answered, "Secret SERVICE? Really? Yes, we are both down here. OK, bye." She reclipped the phone to her belt. "Couple of Secret Service agents here to talk to us about him," she said gesturing towards the body.

"How intriguing," Maura stated, "I wonder if he's a drug donkey?"

Jane rolled her eyes, "Drug MULE Maura."

At that moment the morgue doors opened and the two Warehouse 13 agents entered the room.

"Detective Rizzoli and Dr Isles I presume?" Myka asked, "I'm Agent Myka Bering and this is my partner Agent Helena Wells."

Helena inclined her head as the introductions were made as she watched Myka morph into her no-nonsense Secret Service agent persona. It was in direct opposition to the vulnerable shy Myka that came to the forefront any time the writer flirted with her.

She studied the detective and doctor too. Jane Rizzoli was tall and slender; her suit accentuating the fine lines of her body but business like enough to warn that she should not be taken lightly. Maura Isles was simply stunning, even when wearing unflattering and plain scrubs.

"Stanley and Livingstone," Maura responded, "I assure you I haven't been lost in the African wilderness Agent Bering."

"Stanley and Livingstone Maura?" Jane asked feeling left out as it seemed everyone else in the room understood the reference.

"David Livingstone and Henry Morton Stanley Jane. Stanley found Livingstone after a long expedition in Africa and greeted him with the now famous phrase 'Dr. Livingstone I presume'," Maura explained.

"What, they couldn't just use GPS?" Jane laughed.

Maura opened her mouth to explain that there was no GPS back then and closed it again when she realized Jane was joking with her.

Helena quirked an eyebrow while watching the interaction between the two women. It was obvious that this was a well-worn routine and she wondered how long they had been a couple.

"I imagine you are curious as to why we are here," she spoke up, joining the conversation for the first time.

"Oh my goodness," Maura exclaimed, clasping her hands together, "You're English."

"Indeed madam," Helena replied bowing slightly and grinning at the doctor, "I take it you approve?"

Maura nodded, "London is one of my favourite cities to visit."

Jane narrowed her eyes. Great, English like that bastard Ian. "The Secret Service is hiring from overseas now?" she asked.

"My dear, of course not," Agent Wells responded, "I am a naturalized citizen – all in the best interest of international…relations." She smiled again at Maura.

Myka cleared her throat. "So, could we focus back on the case Agent Wells? We are on a tight timeline." It had not escaped her notice that Helena was openly flirting with Dr. Isles, flashing smiles normally reserved for her.

HG turned to Myka "Of course, my apologies Agent Bering," she said. Well, well, here was a new development. She had suspected Myka might return her feelings and now she had some glorious proof as it appeared her partner was jealous of the attention she had shown Dr. Isles.

"Myka darling, you shall be mine," she thought to herself.

Myka and Helena launched into their cover story about the victim being part of a drug trafficking ring.

"We need to know where you found the body," Myka said, "and Agent Wells and I can take it from here."

"We found him at Jenna's Sandwich Place," Jane replied, "are you sure you don't need any assistance from Boston PD?"

Myka shook her head, "Thanks so much for the offer Detective Rizzoli. We'll be in touch."

The younger agent started striding to the door only to realize that HG wasn't with her. She whirled around to see her in deep conversation with Maura Isles. Jane Rizzoli was glowering at the pair.

"Helena, the miss..the case? We really have to get going."

Her partner gave Maura one last smile and a squeeze on the arm before departing.

"I shall hold you to that offer for drinks Dr. Isles," she said, " I feel we have much in common to talk about."

The two agents left the morgue and as the door whispered to a close, Jane crossed her arms and looked at Maura.

"What was all that about?" she asked.

"What was all what about?" Maura asked back looking genuinely confused.

"All that cozying up to that English agent," Jane retorted, "If I didn't know better I'd think she was flirting with you and you were flirting right back."

Maura had the good grace to look a bit uncomfortable and shift nervously from one foot to the other.

"Oh my God Maura!" Jane exclaimed, "You _were! _You were flirting! With another woman! Really?" The detective ran both hands through her hair, quite clearly agitated.

Now it was Maura's turn to cross her arms. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli," she replied, "I had no idea you were such a prude."

"I'm not a prude Maura," Jane said, "I never imagined you to be a.."

"…a lesbian Jane?" Maura asked softly, "I wouldn't label myself as such, no. I do believe sexuality and who we are attracted to is different for each person. Agent Wells, Helena, is a very beautiful woman and I'm flattered by her interest."

"Wow, I, wow Maura, I don't know how to react to this. Have you dated women before?"

Maura sighed. This was a conversation she had hoped to have with Jane under different circumstances. She was in love with the detective, in love with her best friend…and with no indication that Jane was even mildly interested she had not deemed it necessary to confide about her attraction to women.

"Jane, I…" she began but before the conversation could continue Frost burst into the morgue.

"Homicide Jane, Dr. Isles," he said, "Korsak is waiting on us."

"We'll talk about this later," Jane said.


	3. Chapter 3

Goody Two Shoes – an R&I / Warehouse 13 cross-over

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Rizzoli and Isles or Bering and Wells. If I did, there would be two awesome lesbian couples on TV and they'd have MUCH more fun.

Chapter 3 – Boston, MA (Jenna's Sandwich Place)

"So you and Dr. Isles have a-a…date for drinks later?" Myka asked quietly trying to sound casual. She hated the way the word date sounded to her ears and felt increasingly confused.

HG waited until she had buckled her seatbelt before responding. "I would hardly call it a date, darling," she said, "Dr. Isles merely mentioned a local establishment where the Boston PD imbibe and invited us along."

"She is gorgeous of course," the inventor added deliberately trying to get a rise from the younger agent, "and I have courted women in the past. I wouldn't be opposed to getting to know her…better."

Helena managed to make her last sentence drip with innuendo.

Myka gripped the steering wheel a little too tightly as she tried to keep her emotions in check. It came as no surprise that the writer previously had relationships with women. She suddenly imagined being the attention of Helena's desire and swallowed nervously.

"Helena Grace Wells you are a…"

"…brazen hussy? Oh I know darling. Life is too short to repress your feelings!"

Myka couldn't help but smile at her friend despite the turmoil she was feeling. She put the car into drive and they began the short trip to the sandwich shop.

A small bell tinkled as the two Warehouse agents entered the establishment. At this hour there were only a few patrons mostly drinking or buying coffee. The tired looking lady behind the register looked up.

"Good morning," she said brightly as she used a worn blue rag to wipe down the counter, "What can I get for you?"

Myka and Helena took out their badges. "Secret Service ma'am," said Myka, "We'd like to ask you a few questions about the shooting incident here the other day."

The lady sighed and put down her cloth. "I'm Jenna the owner, " she responded, "I thought the police had already gone through all of this."

"Right," Myka replied. "We are actually looking for a wooden spoon. It could be an important piece of evidence in the case."

Jenna burst out laughing. "You can be serious!" she said, "A wooden spoon?"

"Madam, I assure you we are not joking," HG said.

Jenna thought for a moment. "Well, it's not really a wooden spoon but Morag my part-time cook uses a spurtle to stir the soup."

"And a spurtle is..?" asked Myka.

"A Scottish kitchen utensil that has a rod-like shape," Helena explained, "Traditionally used for stirring porridge and soup."

"Where is Morag now?" Myka asked.

"I'm sorry," Jenna apologized, "but she's not here today. I have her address if that would help." She turned to rummage through a pile of papers in a drawer behind the counter.

"Here it is," she said finally and handed a torn piece of paper to Helena, "Is she in trouble?"

"Thanks for this," HG replied deftly avoiding answering the question.

The agents headed back to their rental car. Myka pulled out her Farnsworth to give Artie an update. "We need to track down a spurtle and we have the name and address of the person we believe has it."

"Do the local police know why the man with typhoid fever was shot?" Artie asked, "That's a strange wrinkle to this case and I only hope we're not looking at two artifacts. That would be…bad."

"No, they were still investigating the shooting. We can follow back up with Detective Rizzoli if you think it's important," Myka replied.

"No, no, let's concentrate on the one artifact we know about," Artie replied, "Just be careful…both of you."

Myka closed the Farnsworth with a snap.

"Ready to snag, bag and tag?" she asked Helena with a grin, "I couldn't resist saying that."

Helena smiled back at her younger friend, "Your attempt to channel Agent Lattimer is quite adorable," she remarked.

Myka felt the blush creep over her cheeks. She was like an inexperienced teenager again whenever Helena made those comments and looked at her with those smoky eyes. Her earlier admission made Myka recognize for the first time that she was attracted to the older woman and not in the hero-worship "this is HG Wells my favourite author" way that she had sometimes felt in the past. She shyly flicked her eyes back to Helena and almost gasped as another small thread of desire began to unravel in her belly.

The not-so-subtle changes in Myka's breathing and demeanor were not lost on HG Wells. She desperately wanted to close the distance between herself and the other agent and kiss the lips that had parted under her gaze. Reluctantly she broke the silence, knowing that there was a mission to complete and distractions could end up deadly.

"Let's get going, shall we?" she asked lightly.

"What? Oh, right," Myka responded, her voice sounding a little dazed, "I have Morag's address keyed in to my phone."

Within just a few minutes the agents had pulled up outside Morag's semi-detached home. As they excited the car, Helena noticed the front window curtain twitch.

"I do believe Morag is home and aware of our presence," she remarked, "Best to have our Teslas at the ready."

Quickly they ran to the front door but before either could knock it opened and a scared disheveled face greeted them.

"Get inside now," she hissed, "before he sees you."

The front door slammed shut almost in unison with the unmistakable sound of a bullet ricocheting off metal.

"Good thing he's such a crappy shot," the woman stated as she shepherded the agents away from the windows. She grabbed a crumpled pack of Marlboroughs, fished one out and lit it with shaking hands, "Police?" she asked gesturing at the Warehouse agents.

"No, we're not the police," Myka replied, "Secret Service. Who is a crappy shot? Are you Morag Baird?"

The woman nodded, "The guy who's the bad shot is Doug Boyd. He's, uh, normally a little weird but ever since he started carrying around that gun, man, things have gone to shit."

The agents looked at each other in dismay. It sounded like another artifact was in the mix.

"Which gun are you referring to?" Helena asked.

Morag looked up. "I suppose I need to come clean," she said with a heavy sigh, "sit down, please."

"I first contacted Doug online via the Artifacts Secret Society yahoo group a few months back. He runs it. Anyway, my great aunt had passed away and she left me some stuff. This was one of the items." She held up the spurtle.

"She had some papers that indicated it might have been Mary Mallon's , you know Typhoid Mary? I started digging around online and discovered this group. Big mistake."

Myka and HG had already donned their purple gloves and prepped a bag. "Morag, could you give that to me please?" HG asked holding out her hand.

Morag stared at the agents. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed, "are you from that Warehouse place Doug was rambling on and on about? You're going to 'neutralize' my artifact aren't you?"

"Morag, please. The spurtle?" Helena asked again.

Wordlessly Morag handed it over and then watched as HG quickly dispatched it into the bag.

"One down," Myka said.

"And one to go," Helena added wryly, "That one I am more concerned about."

"Please enlighten us about Doug's gun," the older agent asked.

Morag sighed again. "He claimed it was Clyde Barrow's gun. You know, the Clyde of 'Bonnie and Clyde'? The guy was plenty crazy without the gun but once he kept it on him…he got really scary. That poor man at Jenna's shop? Yeah, Doug killed him. Said he was 'making eyes' at his Bonnie. How's that for loony bin worthy? He thinks I'M Bonnie."


	4. Chapter 4

Goody Two Shoes – an R&I / Warehouse 13 cross-over

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Rizzoli and Isles or Bering and Wells. If I did, there would be two awesome lesbian couples on TV and they'd have MUCH more fun.

Chapter 3 – Boston, MA

"Can you excuse us for a moment?" Myka asked. She and HG went into the kitchen.

"Artie, we have good news and bad news."

The crime scene was at the back of a dingy gas station not but a mile from the sandwich shop they had sent the two Secret Service agents to earlier. The victim lay face down in a puddle streaked with gasoline, the colours and blood from the gunshot wound surrounding his head like some kind of weird halo. The area smelled of trash and urine. Maura knelt by the body estimating time of death before turning to Jane.

"He has been dead between 1-2hrs," she stated as she stood up, "I'll have more information for you once I complete the autopsy."

Jane did not answer. "Jane?" Maura prompted as she moved aside to let the morgue attendants have access to the body.

"Thanks Maura," Jane replied distantly. Her mind was not focused 100% on the crime scene instead it was replaying the conversation between herself and the ME in the morgue.

As the attendants turned the body over, his torn shirt flapped open to reveal a rash on his torso.

"Wait one moment," Maura motioned and bent down to take a closer look, "I'll have to run blood tests of course Jane, but this looks like the same rash I found on the other body – the one so important to Agents Wells and Bering."

As she stood up once more she turned to face the detective. "We have to call them Jane. These cases could be related. The gunshot is the same MO too."

Finally Jane snapped out of her reverie. Maura was right. She took out her phone and the card Myka had given her and carefully dialed the number.

"Clyde Barrow's gun?" Artie yelled into the Farnsworth, "That's not good. As I recall it makes the person wielding it manic and insanely jealous."

Myka looked at Helena "Yeah, that sounds about right," she agreed, "We're uh, kinda trapped in here Artie and more than likely the targets of that manic gun wielding crazy guy."

"You and Agent Wells are resourceful, I'm sure you'll figure something out." and with that Artie's image disappeared from their screen.

"Any brilliant ideas?" Myka asked her partner.

"The only one that immediately springs to mind is for one of us to act as a decoy." Helena answered, "and with his terrible aim that may just work."

Myka suddenly imagined Helena's broken body lying on the ground with blood pooling beneath it but before she could insist that she was the decoy her cell phone rang.

"Agent Bering," she said, "oh hello Detective Rizzoli. Really, another body? No, we don't need any assistance. Thank you so much for letting us know."

She hung up the phone, "It looks like Mr. Sharp Shooter out there shot someone in the back of the head at a gas station not too far from here. Detective Rizzoli seems a little suspicious so hopefully we can get this wrapped up before BPD gets any more involved."

Jane scowled at the phone. "I have a bad feeling about this Maura," she said, "those agents are hiding something."

"Well, isn't that their job?" Maura asked as she removed her gloves and disposed of them in the nearby trash can.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Hey Frost, Korsak, are you heading back to the precinct?"

Korsak shook his head, "Naw, we have a lead on that Wilson case and we're going to follow up on that first. You and Dr. Isles concentrate on this case."

Jane nodded her ascent and walked toward the car. Maura grabbed her bag and followed behind, mentally preparing herself for the questions Jane was bound to ask since they had the car to themselves.

"Have you always been attracted to women?" Jane asked as the car pulled away from the gas station parking lot.

Maura sighed. "I suppose I have," she replied, "but I see it more of being attracted to the person and not gender."

"You haven't dated any women since we've been friends," Jane continued, "I mean, I don't think you have." She shot a look at her friend.

Maura shook her head hoping Jane would take her silence as a hint to stop asking questions. She should have known better – Jane Rizzoli wasn't such a stellar detective from keeping her mouth shut. The brunette narrowed her eyes as she glanced over at Maura.

"Why is that? Don't tell me there's a lack of available gay women in Boston?"

Maura's stomach dropped as Jane finished talking. This was the line of questioning she had most dreaded. It was true – Boston had always been a lesbian Mecca of sorts and with gay marriage legal in the commonwealth now it had become even more so. The truth was that Maura only wanted to date one specific woman and she was most definitely out of reach.

The ME looked at the detective wistfully before replying cryptically "Not everyone is available Jane."

"Someone turned you down?" she responded incredulously, "is she blind? You're stunning Maura, I mean who wouldn't want to do out with you?"

Maura's inner voice laughed mockingly. Of course Jane would say something so innocent yet so loaded. Still it was an opening and the ME steeled herself to continue.

"Dos that include you Jane?" she asked softly.

"Really Maura?" Jane replied, then as she saw her friend's face fall, "No, I don't mean it like that…ummm you are stunning, of course I would…wait…I…oh you know what mean," she ended looking extremely flustered and if Maura read it correctly, a little confused. She smiled to herself contentedly. Maybe, just maybe she had sown a little seed in Jane's head.

"I'm flattered Jane, " she said lightly brushing her fingers over the detective's forearm and happily noticing how that simple touch caused goosebumps.

"Uh sure," Jane mumbled back.

As Maura relaxed into her seat Jane's thoughts were in turmoil. If she were completely honest she had caught herself on more than one occasion admiring the doctor more than a best friend should.

The car came to a stop at a red light and before she could prevent it Jane blurted out "What's it like?

"What is what…OH," The two women looked at each other as a few seconds slid by.

"Soft and…wet," Maura finally responded, choosing her words deliberately, "Women are less focused on one area as men are and enjoy extended foreplay. I've had some very intense orgasms with women."

Jane blushed and cleared her throat, imagining Maura in the throes of passion.

Maura simply shrugged and with a smile said "Well, you did ask Jane."

The chirp of her cell phone interrupted their conversation and as the light turned green Jane gratefully answered the call and started driving again. "Rizzoli."

It was Korsak reporting shots fired close to their current location. There was no time to drop Maura off so Jane quickly turned the car around and sped off. q


End file.
